mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daring Do/Gallery
Book covers Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png|Nice cover art. Daring Do Cover S2E16.png|The Daring Do book, untouched. Rainbow Dash starts to read S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash reading the book. Rainbow reading again S2E16.png|She sure loves to read. Daring Do books in the shelf S2E16.png|Another Daring Do cover is seen, although obscured. Rainbow Dash reads a Daring Do book S2E18.png|Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in the episode "A Friend in Deed." Rainbow Dash with her Daring Do book S03E03.png|Rainbow is seen reading it again in Too Many Pinkie Pies. Comic issue 15 cover B.jpg Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S04E04.png|New Daring Do book cover "Ring of Destiny" from Season 4 ''Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'' Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png|Staking out. Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png|Daring Do faces the tiger. Daring Do looking around S02E16.png Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png|Tigers, Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|Panthers, Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|Lynxes, Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|Cheetahs, Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png|And cute kittens, oh my! Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png Daring Do being chased S2E16.png Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png Predator chase S2E16.png Daring Do jumping S02E16.png Daring Do swinging from jungle vine S2E16.png|I can see my house from here! Daring Do sweating after swing S2E16.png Daring Do awkward smile S2E16.png Daring Do allowing herself a moment to breath S02E16.png Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png|The entrance. Daring Do sniffing inside the temple S2E16.png|Sniff sniff. She smells trouble. Daring Do moving on with determination S2E16.png Eyes in Skull Carving S2E16.png Bug on stone Tablet S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the left of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the right of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do is alarmed S2E16.png|Daring Do looking shocked. Daring Do bracing for trap S2E16.png Daring Do shocked by axes S2E16.png|Axes Daring Do avoiding fire trap S2E16.png|Fire Daring Do narrowly avoids spike S2E16.png|Spike Daring Do annoyed S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding spike traps S2E16.png|Spikes Daring Do dodging more spikes S02E16.png|More spikes Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png|Crocodiles Daring Do avoids dart S2E16.png|Dart Daring Do about to do backflip S2E16.png Daring Do thinking hard S02E16.png Daring Do slides through closing door S2E16.png Daring Do groaning S2E16.png Daring Do brushing arrows off pith helmet S2E16.png Daring Do puzzled S2E16.png Daring Do stunned by sapphire stone S2E16.png Daring Do pulls hoof away from tile floor S2E16.png|Don't be hasty now. Daring Do sees the arrow trap S02E16.png Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png|A-hah! Daring is relieved S2E16.png|Whew! Daring Do Standing on two hooves S2E16.png Daring got through S2E16.png|Your puzzle is no match for me! Daring Do sees the idol S2E16.png|Definitely not a trap. Daring Do seeing if there are any strings S2E16.png Daring Do being careful S2E16.png|Being careful Daring Do nervous preparation S2E16.png Daring Do oh forget it S2E16.png Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png|Daring gets the treasure. Daring Do Holding Hat S2E16.png Daring Do confused S2E16.png Daring Do is scared S02E16.png|The plan backfires. Daring Do in shock S2E16.png Daring Do facing fire S2E16.png Daring Do Trying to escape S2E16.png Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png|Getting a bit too hot. Daring Do Determined S2E16.png Daring Do almost slips S2E16.png Daring Do unsure S2E16.png Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png|Daring on the ledge. Daring Do blast off S02E16.png|Blast off! Battered Daring Do S2E16.png|Daring is beaten. Ahuizotl blows cat whistle S2E16.png|Is that a cat whistle? Daring Do is captured S2E16.png|Daring is captured. Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png|Ahuizotl is victorious. Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png|The trap is about to be set off. Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png|Adios! Daring Do left alone S2E16.png Daring Do shocked face S2E16.png Spikes coming after Daring Do S2E16.png Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png|Daring is trapped. Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png Spider cries "thief!" S2E16.png Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png|Daring has an idea... Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png|Daring breaks free. Daring Do is Free S2E16.png|Door to freedom. Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|I'll take that, thank you very much. Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png|Daring gets the treasure. Daring Do taunts Ahuizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Hat Tip S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png|Riding off into the sunset....a new adventure waits for us. ''Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny/Daring Don't!'' Daring Do upset S04E04.png Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S4E04.png|Daring Do in a scene from the season 4 Ring of Destiny Daring Do closeup S4E4.png Daring Do 'Bring it!' S4E4.png|"Bring it!" Yup.png|"Oh Ahuizotl, you know I love you but I could not give the ring until I propose you" Miscellaneous Daring Do sunset sizzle reel.png|See file page for description. Season 2 cast poster.jpg Comic issue 10 page 6.png Daring Do on an adventure promotional S4E04.png Category:Character gallery pages